


10 % luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will

by aheadfullofdreams89



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Connor being protective, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gavin being a whiney baby, Sixty being a sassbot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheadfullofdreams89/pseuds/aheadfullofdreams89
Summary: “The three of you went in as a team on this one, only equipped with one rifle each. And that was really all you needed with two sharpshooters like that by your side.”Fem!reader, explicit language, mild violence and suggestive themes. Oh and sassbot Sixty! Not beta’d, all mistakes are totally mine.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	10 % luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will

“Watch out!”  
Another shot whizzed past you ear only a few inches away from doing its damage.  
The room was dim, the only light coming from a few small light sources on the floor and wall. You could not see too much of your surroundings apart from the boxes, racks and columns that were your only cover.  
To your left side you could make out Connor, crouching behind a crate, clearly working out his next moves by the look of concentration and determination on his face. And to your right you heard Sixty returning fire, an alarming amount of glee to his voice while hooting at your enemies, grinning like a madman.

You were trapped in between those two, not able reach the next hiding spot and change position without getting taken down.  
“Cover me!”, you heard a voice shout from somewhere in front of you. They were closing in on you.  
“Shit! Sixty, look out. They’re approaching from your right,” Connor yelled over your head.  
“Thank you, Captain Obvious! You think you have to tell me that?!”  
Another two shots from sassy Sixty, of course not missing his targets.

The three of you went in as a team on this one, only equipped with one rifle each. And that was really all you needed with two sharpshooters like that by your side.  
It was not long before a blaze of gunfire inyour direction follwed, hitting the wood and metal that was protecting you, splintering the crates and leaving dents in your barricade.  
“We need to move! And we need to do it now”, Sixty insisted.  
“I can’t change position. They’ll hit me as soon as I get up.”  
You looked over to him, his LED swirling yellow.  
“Alright… Listen. When I say run, you run like lightning, got it.”  
He raised his eybrows but did not wait for you to nod. It was not a question.  
“See the opened box on your ten? That’s where you’ll sprint to”, he explained.  
“Sixty, I don’t think…” Connor wanted to object but was cut off harshly.  
“She’ll be fine, Connor! I won’t let your girl get hurt, pinky swear! You gotta start trusting me sometime!”  
“Well, so you say…”  
Sixty just huffed, a smile on his face.

He might have been a loose cannon at best times in the past, but he had come a long way. He knew what he was doing in the field, no doubt about that. Even if his manners were a little more… blunt than Connor’s. He still did his job, accomplished his missions like he used to say.  
“Okay”, you nodded, trusting Sixty and his preconstruction though.  
“On your mark.”  
And you knew somehow Connor did trust him too despite his words. They were very similar in that regard, both excellent marksmen and combatants. Designed to succeed. That was why they worked so well together. Two sides of the same coin.  
Sixty peeked over the barricade he was sitting behind, eyeing the scene before him like a hawk, calculating.  
His voice startled you but you did as you were told.  
“Now. RUN!”

You got up and ducked to the next spot, sliding the last two yards, getting to safety.  
“See? And yet everyone is always surprised”, you heard Sixty bickering.  
“Oh, gimme a break!”  
“Not now. You’re next, Connor. I’ll cover you. GO!”  
Shots from your side rang again, forcing your enemies to hide.  
A few heartbeats later you felt a familiar presence beside you, Connor pressing close to you, cupping your cheek.  
“Hey”, you smiled.  
“Hey you.”  
He smirked back.  
“Is everything alright, love?”  
He searched your face in the halflight, scanning you most likely to make sure you really were okay.  
“I’m perfectly fine, don’t worry. Just catching my breath”, you answered, adrenaline pumping now, leaning into his hand.  
“Good. Cause this isn’t over yet.”

Conner cast a glance around the corner of the box, spotting three figures approching slowly.  
Fast as lightning he got up and fired three, four, five times in quick succession making the opponents duck down hastily.  
Sixty seized the moment, slid over his barricade and got to where you two were already crouching down, keeping you safe in the middle.  
“Hey lovebirds. So… who in class paid attention here? How many of ‘em are left?”  
The three of you sitting down then, pressing your backs against the box, legs outstretched before you.  
“I count three”, Connor answered, adressing Sixty while checking his rifle.  
“Two on your eleven and one on your two.”  
“Good boy! 100 points for Gryffindor”, Sixty teased, a way too bright smile on his face.  
You had to chuckle and loved how he, or actually both of them, had been doing research in popculture, coming up with the most ridiculous references when you were least expecting them.

“So how are we doing?”, he checked his rifle too.  
“I’ve got a few more left. Should be enough to take 'em down”, Connor considered, looking at Sixty questioningly.  
“Me too. No more playing around! Now it’s shoot to kill.”  
“I’ve only got four left”, you noted.  
“Then better make 'em count, sweetheart”, Sixty remarked, grinning down at you, winking cockily.  
“Oh, trust me I will.”  
“Only if you have to. We can handle that part well enough”, Connor interjected, looking at you intently, grabbing your hand and squeezing it for comfort.  
“Just make sure you stay in cover and out of harms way, alright?”  
“Aww! isn’t that the sweetest sight? Look at you, Connor. All mushy, mushy and touchy-feely. You really enjoy your deviancy, don’t you?”, Sixty had to jibe at him, drawling all the while.  
“I just care for her. A concept you’re not too familiar with right? She’s way more fragile than we are, dumbass”, Connor retorted.  
“Yada, yada, yada.”

A familiar voice shouted from behind the covers northeast from you. Gavin.  
Huh.  
How the hell did Gavin make it this far without chickening out or being taken down?  
“It’s over tin cans! You know I’ve got Nines right here with me, don’t you? And you know he can outsmart you two any time of day. So why do you have to make it so hard on everyone?”  
Sixty sneered, rolling his eyes.  
“The only thing hard around here is my…”  
“Shut up, Sixty!”, Connor snapped.  
“Oh! Ooooh. You’re hurting his virgin ears, you hear that, Sixty? Come on, surrender and maybe… maybe we’ll be real gentle with since it’s your first time”, Gavin mocked, letting out a short laugh.

You looked to Connor, his face tense, LED swirling blue nevertheless, preconstructing possible outcomes. Then he looked at you, a reassuring smile on his face.  
“They won’t get to us. We’ll beat them to it.”  
“I know”, you whispered, smiling back, squeezing his hand now too.  
“Oh, get a room you two! We’re trying to win this shootout here, remember? That thing wth the guns? I could use a little help on that. Keep it in your pants for later.”  
“Jealous much?”, you quipped, tilting your head at Sixty.  
“No. I’m just trying to keep everyone from getting shot in the face.”  
Sixty turned his attention back up front.

“Did you guys fall asleep?”, Gavin shouted.  
“You better not be making out back there or I’ll have to scratch my eyes out.”  
“Wow, your first good idea in like forever, detective”, Sixty commented snarkily, making Gavin’s rank sound like an insult.  
“How did that feel? Having a real thought for once?”  
“Shut up, you stupid son of a bitch!”  
“Not a chance in hell!”

“Gavin? You need help?”  
It was Chris. So he was the third one standing.  
“No?! What does it phcking look like?”  
“Like we’re in a bit of a situation…?”, Chris spoke up doubtfully.  
“What?! Chris! Are you out of your mind, asshole? I’m perfectly in control here. Nines, a little help please?”  
“I’m not authorized to have an opinion on that, Gavin.”  
Even you could make out the smirk in his voice.  
“Hah! See, even your own team thinks you’re incapable”, Sixty scoffed, shaking a little from laughing heartily.  
“Don’t you dare talking to me like that, you plastic prick. I’ll enjoy emptying my rifle in your stupid face when I get to you.”  
“You’ll have to catch me first, little one.”

Connor rolled his eyes and looked at your amused face. You were enjoying the show maybe a little too much. But he was glad to see you still smiling.  
“Oh, you think you’re so phcking smart, huh? You’re even more annoying than that stupid clone of yours”, Gavin shouted again, enraged to no end.  
“Hey”, Connor interjected, mock indignant at that.  
“I can hear you!”  
“Good. I hoped you would.”  
“So, tell me Gavin. Are we gonna go on shit talking 'til one of us dies of boredom or are you actually gonna do something? Cause all I can hear is your stupid mouth and it’s talking”, Sixty challenged and looked at the both of you, grinning and raising one eyebrow, silently asking you if you were ready.

You heard a rustling from their direction, Gavin was about to make a move. Oh, he fell face first into Sixty’s trap.

Peering over the cover and saw Gavin get out of the safety behind his column. You quickly fired one, two, three times, ducking back down immediately. And were rewarded with a very unmanly squeal.  
“Ow! You phcking shot me in the thigh”, he yelled.  
“You’re gonna pay for that!”  
“Sit down Gavin and quit whining you big baby!”  
Sixty was having none of it, getting annoyed but not able to hide the amusement in his voice.  
“Good shot. Color me impressed.”  
Gavin was still grumbling, bitching about the unfairness of it all, probably inspecting his leg.

Sixty turned his attention back to the task at hand, adressing the RK900.  
“So it’s three against two now, if I’m not mistaken. You wanna continue, buddy?”  
“You bet”, Nines chimed in.

A little more circling around and trying to gain the upper hand followed, but Connor had already formed a plan and brought Sixty and you into the loop.  
It was not long before it all was over for good. Sixty surging forward again, taking Chris down along the way, hitting him square in the chest.

And Nines knew when a war was lost. He tried his best, almost had shot Connor in the stomach who had ducked between the racks to start a suprise attack with Sixty from different directions but ultimately even the most advanced android model was only able to shoot one person at a time with only one gun and Sixty pulled the trigger just that bit faster.

The lights went on again, showing the mess you created. Paint on every surface and piece of clothing of the ones you had lost during battle.  
Sixty patted Connor on the back approvingly.  
“Good work, bro. And you too”, winking at you again.  
“Likewise”, you replied.  
“You know I just might consider taking you out after all that”, a small playful grin on his face.  
“What? With a sniper rifle or on a date?”  
You just had to ask, grinning.  
“Oh, you know. I’m starting to think the latter…”  
“Cut it out! She’s not available for neither”, Connor scrunched up his face, protectively putting an arm around your middle, kissing your messy hair.  
“That’s right. I’m not. I’ve already got hold the best model.”  
You put your head on Connors shoulder, glancing around once more, taking in the chaos. Looking up at Connor then you had to match the joyful smile that reached his beautiful brown eyes.  
“Well… apart from you being designed for this kind of situations… you two certainly know what you’re doing”, you remarked.  
Seeing them in action… Well you had to admit, it was kinda hot.  
“What, you had doubts on that”, Sixty asked, acting like he was aghast and swaggered out into the antechamber.  
Connor clasped your hand in his, caressing your knuckles softly and following Sixty out.

The whole team of the precinct was waiting for you, clapping and congratulating you on the well deserved victory.  
Connor pulled you close to him, giving you a sweet, smiley kiss at which Sixty just pulled a face and made a mock disgusted sound, putting his rifle over his shoulder, elbow up like some kind of Hollywood-Action-Hero.

You loved the fact that Connor was now able to show affection in public. It made you feel all warm inside.  
He brushed his knuckle over your cheek before you turned to face Hank, who came up behind you.  
“Hey, there you are! Thank you again for giving up your place in the team. It really was awesome!”  
You grinned from ear to ear, Connor matching your expression.  
“Yes, Hank. Thank you for passing up on that one.”  
“Naw. Don’t mention it, son. I guess a game of paintball is for the younger ones anyway”, he smiled at you both.  
“I’m glad Captain Fowler let me bring her with us. With her not being a part of the precinct and all.”  
“Yeah, well… he’s got his moments. Although I’m a little sad I didn’t get to shoot Gavin myself back there”, Hank laughed out loud, looking around to where Gavin was sitting on a bench, foot propped up to get a better look at his leg.

“THAT was totally unnecessary, you know”, Gavin grumbled and glared at you while nursing his right thigh.  
“Even moreso because we’re playing with so little protection. No helmets and kneepads and all.”  
“Precinct rules, Gavin. I didn’t make them”, you were not able to hide the grin forming on your face.  
“Talk about 'fight like a girl’”, Connor remarked, laying an arm around your shoulders, rubbing your upper arm and kissing your temple.  
“I’m really proud of you, dear.”  
“Oh for phcks sake, stop! Besides this 'superior’ toaster model they burdened me with is good for nothing if you ask me.”  
Gavin put his foot back down.  
“Wow, Gavin. I didn’t think you’d be such a sore loser”, Nines chimed in, sitting beside Gavin, eyeing him curiosly, laying a hand on his back, patting non too gently.  
“Knock it off! I just think that our staff outings were way more fun when there weren’t any plastic pricks around.”  
“Well, it’s a real shame no one asked for your opinion then”, Sixty piped up, a shit eating grin on his face, sitting down on Gavin’s other side.  
“Who asked you to give your two cents? Phcking roomba.”

“Well, I would say I’m sorry, but my parents told me not to lie. So I won’t”, you smirked.  
“Why did hell did we let her come again?”  
Gavin looked to Sixty for help, clearly out of his depths here, the blow to his ego far worse than the blow to his leg.  
“YOU didn’t let her come, buddy. But I know, who just might tonight…”, Sixty smirked at Connor, a devilish gleam in his eyes.  
Connor’s cheeks went blue, from rage or embarrassment you could not say.  
“Sixty”, he whined.

Well, you had planned on that actually, feeling a blush creeping up to your cheeks, too. And now thinking about Connor, handling the situation like he did… ruthless, efficient, badass. A shiver went down your spine. You could not wait to get home and tear all of his clothes off, let him have his way with you.  
Sixty smirked at you knowingly, like he had just read your mind. Or maybe he just analysed the hormones you were giving off. He would blurt it out to the wole precinct, you were sure of that.  
Not too fond of that thought you quickly cut him off when he opened his mouth to say something.  
“Sixty”, you said playfully.  
“Listen to Gavin. Just shut it for now.”

To your amazement he did. But the smile never left his face.


End file.
